


Murder Bros

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Frank Castle have an interesting relationship: they're murder bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Bros

The fashion in which Bucky Barnes and Frank Castle met was a testament to how tired they were in the hunt for their mark. The day they met Bucky and Frank had coincidentally selected the same rooftop for their nests. However, neither had noticed one another until their nests were almost complete. They had their rifles ready and had each turned to reach for some of their supplies almost simultaneous when they noticed each other, separated by pieces of rebar. 

They blinked and immediately jumped back, each reaching for a weapon. They did not shoot each other, though in any other circumstances it was guaranteed to have happened. 

"I know your face." Bucky had blurted out. Frank answered with an eloquent:

"I know your face." As they each glanced at their distinctive trademarks, in Frank's case the skull embellished bullet proof vest and in Bucky's his metal arm. This seem to put them in a 'is this dude after my dude?' mental play. 

"You with them?" Barnes has asked. Castle snorted. 

"No." 

"Leave the one with the glasses alive. I need to talk to him." Bucky said and returned to his nest. 

"How will I know which one with glasses is the one you want?" Castle asked and returned to his own. 

"I won't put a bullet through his head."

"Fair enough." Castle said.

They destroyed the HYDRA outpost in a shockingly short time. At the end of the assault Bucky gave Frank his burner information and dragged away his mark. Frank blew up the base and made a note to keep in touch with the Winter Soldier. 

It could come in handy.


End file.
